La Pucelle
Summary Souta Kishibe is a rare male magical girl during Arc 1, who loves magical girls and soccer. He is a childhood friend of Koyuki Himekawa. After playing the mobile app game of the same name, he got chosen to become a real magical girl, as La Pucelle, around a month before Snow White. As a human, Souta is a kind boy who is bad at handling his feelings and avoids talking about magical girls with his friends. As La Pucelle, he displays a calm and proud demeanor, and is very selfless, always putting others above himself, even during the elimination game. However, his selflessness can turn into a strong ego for being a protector, sometimes making him forget about important things. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-A Name: Souta Kishibe, La Pucelle, Sou-chan Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Male as human, Female as magical girl Age: 14 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (better than Snow White’s), Swordsmanship, Sword Size Manipulation (she can change the length and size of her sword at will), Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Likely Multi-City Block level (Scales to other battle-oriented magical girls, like Ripple, though weaker. Took a beating from a casual Cranberry and was still alive) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Likely Multi-City Block Class Durability: Likely Multi-City Block level (Scales to other battle-oriented magical girls) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Fighting against other magical girls for a while, running kilometers and rescuing people for several hours, don’t seem to affect her at all. Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters (varies depending on her sword’s length) Standard Equipment: Her sword (standard size of 1m long and 40cm wide) Intelligence: La Pucelle has average middle-school student intelligence. In combat, she's however quite capable, capable on taking on several magical girls at once (albeit weaker than her), and even fight Cranberry for a few minutes Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Feats: * He took on Tama, Yunael and Minael at once, damaged Minael and knocked Tama unconscious in 1 hit. * With pure strength, without using her sword, he charged and shoulder-tackled a large and very tall steel tower with enough force to make it shake violently enough to make other magical girls on top lose their balance and fall off, make all the power lines attached to it snap at once and nearly break the tower. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 4/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 3/5 *'Magic Experience:' 2/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 2/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 2/5 Magical Sword: La Pucelle possesses a special sword whose normal size is length of 1 meter and width of 40 centimeters. It’s practically unbreakable and cannot be physically damaged, not even by a magical girl's strength. The length and size of the sword can be adjusted at will, and it seemingly has no upper or lower bounds. The sword comes with a sheath, whose size can also be altered. La Pucelle doesn’t need to be holding the sword for her to be able to change its size. As long as the sword is within her sight, she's able to affect its size regardless. Gallery File:MGRP - La Pucelle 3.jpg|Souta's human and magical girl forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8